Second Martian Revolution
The Second Martian Revolution, also the Second Red Faction Uprising, was an extended period of hostilities primarily between the members of the Earth Defense Force stationed in the Tharsis region on Mars and the fledgling Red Faction insurgency recently resurrected. The Marauders, a bitter warrior culture descended from displaced Ultor scientists and living amongst the furthest fringes of the Badlands, also engaged heavily in the fighting against both sides - although they did eventually ally with the colonist insurgency in the face of the EDF's trump card, the arrival in Mars-orbit of the E.D.S Hydra. History The Earth Defense Force had arrived on Mars nearing the end of the previous First Martian Revolution as saviors to the original Red Faction movement, and swept away the last of remanants of the Ultor Corporation which had oppressed them. Over the next 45 years they remained on the red planet, in control via the puppet-government that was the Martian Council based at Hendrix Hall in Eos. Early Revolution If the revolution is considered to have started with the Battle of Mariner Valley, then you could fairly say that the Marauders started it. Whether the Marauder-EDF War can be considered part of the Second Martian Revolution or as a contemporaneous conflict depends mostly on your viewpoint. Regardless, the revolution and the revival of the Red Faction both have their roots in that engagement between the Marauders and Earth Defense Force three years prior to the liberation of the Parker Sector. It was in that battle within Mariner Valley in 2117 CE that Samanya, sister of their leader Vasha, broke away from her embittered people by rescuing the colonist inmates of an EDF prison camp. Among them was Hugo Davies, future leader of the Red Faction, and Dan Mason. Together they would go on to resurrect the Red Faction among the hotbed of repressed miners and colonists in Parker. Liberation of Parker & Dust The early campaign in Parker between the EDF and the insurgency was marked by a deadly game of cat-and-mouse between the two. The Red Faction used guerrilla tactics and surpise raids, constantly trying to stay ahead of the Earth Defense Force who in turn used interogations and raids of their own. During the well-planned Armor Labs Sting, the EDF managed to plant an operative within the Red Faction, compromising the organisation. The insurgency was forced to scatter and regroup a month later, abandoning their old safehouse for a new one. Now left with a severe manpower with the death of Tyrell, a member of Mason's demolition crew, and with no-one they could trust - Dan suggested they try to recruit his brother, Alec Mason, who was skilled in the trade and would be arriving from Earth. Unfortunately Dan was killed the day after, spotted by an EDF Flyer and recognised due to the intel the EDF gained from their sting operation. It likely that they were even watching Alec's arrival on Mars in an attempt to bring him out into the open. Now with their best demolition crew dead and unable to replace it thanks to security concerns, the only option was Alec who himself was wanted. Over the remainder of the Battle for Parker, the Red Faction seemed to twart their enemies at every turn. They repelled EDF raids and freed hostages. The Ore Processing Plnt in the north of the Town of Parker was destroyed. Alec Mason, out for revenge for the death of his brother, proved his worth again and again, quickly becoming Hugo Davies's most relied upon field agent. The EDF were eventually forced out and the sensor field east of Parker was destroyed to allow passage into Dust. The Battle of Dust began. Liberation of Dust The Red Faction quickly set up operations in the Dust sector after the fighting in Parker subsided. The first thing they had to do was win the trust of the locals. The miners of Dust staged a rally which the Red Faction was to provide security for. The EDF rolled in and attacked but sustained heavy casualties and lost one of their commanding officers, Captain Halvar Gunnarsen. The Red Faction then set upon aquiring vehicles and causing general havoc for the EDF. In the closing stages of the campaign, the EDF attacked the town of Dust to try and aquire the Nano Forge which had been taken by Alec Mason. The town was destroyed but luckily, very few people were hurt and Mason was able to save some intel. Oasis & the Badlands The Red Faction set up a base of operations in the Badlands sector when the EDF retreated from Dust. The Faction began by getting medical supplies to rufugees in Oasis. Later, Alec Mason and Kepler assassinate Colonol Joseph Broga. Broga's death increases the EDF's aggression but to no avail, they suffer multiple defeats to the well organized insurgency. Category:Battles/Engagements Category:Wars involving the Red Faction Category:Wars involving the EDF Category:Wars involving the Marauders